DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): The project is intended to supply low cost visual communication means for the transmission of sign language over the telephone system. This will be accomplished by constructing a system for realtime two-way visual transmission of upper body or full-head image sequences, for sign language and lip reading, respectively, with parameters adapted to the ISDN network or the subscriber telephone network, with a high-speed modem. Binary sketch-like images will be generated to enable full motion video transmission through standard telephone lines. The system will also carry digitized speech signals for users with residual hearing. A successful conclusion to the project will fill a social and economic need for a large population of hearing impaired and deaf people.